This invention relates to securing an electrical connector assembly to a printed circuit board and in particular to a solderable standoff boardlock to secure an electrical connector assembly to a printed circuit board with the connector secured a predetermined distance from the printed circuit board.
Securing a connector to a printed circuit board a predetermined distance therefrom has been achieved using a bushing crimped into an aperture in the printed circuit board. The connector was placed on top of the bushing with connector solder tails extending through an array of apertures in the printed circuit board. Other components were stuffed into the board and all components were soldered in a wave solder process. Subsequently, the connectors were secured to the bushing concomitant to securing a cover over the circuit board. Since the connector flange was drawn to engage the bushing, contacts which were secured to the board in the soldering process, were occasionally pushed out of position in the connector housing.
Other prior art boardlocks have provided spring members that did not extend above the upper surface of the printed circuit board on which they were mounted or boardlocks that were designed for a circuit board of a specific thickness. An example is the boardlock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,031.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,031 discloses a snap latch for securing a connector block to a printed circuit board. The snap latch is typically molded plastic and has resilient prongs having latches thereon. The prongs upon being inserted into an aperture in a printed circuit board from a first side of the board deflect inwardly toward the axis of the snap latch. Upon the latches on the ends of the prongs passing through the printed circuit board, the prongs snap back into a substantially unbiased position with shoulders on the latches extending beyond the periphery of the aperture and engaging a second side of the printed circuit board, thereby securing the block to the printed circuit board. The snap latch may be an integral part of the connector housing or, if separate, may have a similar configuration of prongs to also secure the snap latch in an aperture in the connector block.